Cloud si tukang post
by Innocent Wings of Angel
Summary: perjuangan cloud sewaktu menjadi delivery boy....


Delivery 1

err...lupa buat ngomong ini FF7 bukan punya saya meskipun pengen banget berharap Square Enix mau memberikan seluruh isi perusahaan plus karwayannya pada saya :p... nih fic kuupdate kalau gak seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali..

enjoy!

* * *

The adventure of delivery boy

Pagi ini, Cloud terlihat uring-uringan. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari santai untuknya. Pesanan untuk Strife Delivery service sudah di jadwalkan untuk libur.  
Cloud pun saking santainya merasa harus mengisi perutnya di pagi hari.  
Ia pun pergi ke dapur dan tidak melihat sosok Tifa yang biasa memasak. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah memo di atas oven.  
Dilihatnya kertas memo yang kemungkinan diberikan Tifa kepadanya.

_Cloud, aku dan anak-anak pergi ke Edge wallmarket untuk shopping sebentar, makanan sudah kutinggalkan di atas meja,jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, tadi subuh ada telepon dari Reno, katanya ada order untukmu pagi ini dan datang secepatnya. DARURAT..datangi dia di apartementnya._

_P.S katanya kau akan dibayar lebih mahal kali ini ^_^…_

Cloud pun mendesah kesal. Ia masih mengantuk. Dasar Reno, mengganggu pagi yang indah. Mana hari ini sebenarnya satu-satunya hari libur bagi Cloud.

Cloud pun bersiap-siap berpakaian, dan menyiapkan fenrir. Di lihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 09.15 .

'Hh….harus laju nih'

Tanpa pikir lagi Cloud melaju di sepanjang jalan menuju si rambut jabrik berwarna merah itu.

"Reno!!.." sahut Cloud nyaring, sambil menggedor pintu apartemen milik Mantan Turks.  
Namun tak ada jawaban keluar.

"Reno!" ia sahut lagi.

"Reno!!"  
"Reno!!"  
"Reno!!"

Brakkk!..

"Berisiikkk! Aduh kenapa sih manggil mulu kayak anak kecil! Kan pintu nya ga di kunci.  
Dobrak kek!" Reno membalas sambil menggaruk-kepalanya dengan jengkel.

"Terserah, aku ga peduli..cepat..mana barang yang kamu bilang pengen dianterkan!"  
Sergah Cloud, menjulurkan tangannya. Seperti ingin merampok.

"Ohh…tunggu..sebentar…" Reno masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar.  
"Nih…" ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil ke tangan Cloud.

Cloud berpikir sebentar...

"Apa nih? Mencurigakan banget sih.." Cloud hendak memeriksa amplopnya. Menurutnya, kiriman Reno ini sungguh aneh. Isi nya ringan sekali, hamper tidak terasa beratnya.

"Yah! Kan kelihatan saja kan, itu amplop dan kamu TAU kan artinya itu?"

Oh, surat…benar juga ya…

Reno pun menepuk bahu Cloud dan tersenyum lebar…saking lebarnya bikin Cloud merinding.

"Apapun isinya itu, bukankah sudah jadi motto Strife Delivery Service untuk memprioritaskan kenyamanan pelanggan, dan tidak ikut campur dengan masalah barang apa yang dikirim?....Dakara, Chocobo-chan….hontou ni tanomu yoo~!"

Blam..

Reno menutup pintu apartemennya..dan Cloud menghela napas, dilihatnya surat itu ditujukan buat

" Dringmasin? Orang yang selalu ada disebelah tempat tukang kasir?"

'……'

se jam kemudian Cloud sudah sampai di Market, Tempat tujuan kiriman Reno..  
Market ini ternyata berada empat kilometer di luar midgar, tepat disebelah pom bensin.  
Cloud lalu berpikir, sejak kapan Reno berteman dengan pemilik market ini. Sampai mengirim surat segala. Atau…..?

'Ah..yang penting masuk dulu'

Cloud memasuki market, dan melihat berbagai display barang (yang sudah pasti karena itu market), dan mendekati tempat kasir. Dipandangnya sebelah sang kasir dan hanya menemukan berbagai tempat minuman dan makanan. Mana orangnya?

"Permisi pak…" Cloud bertanya pada sang kasir…

"Dimana ya orang yang namanya Dringmasin? Katanya selalu di sebelah kasir?"

Sang kasir melongo, " Hahh? Dringmasin? Ga ada tuh yang namanya begitu disini!"  
"hah? Tapi ini ada kiriman dengan yang namanya begitu di sini, ada tulisan alamatnya kok!" Cloud menunjukkan bukti amplop.

"Hmmm..apa ga salah alamat?"

"Ma..masa sih?..."

"Siapa tau orangnya ada di market di Kalm? Soalnya selain market sini cuman ada di Kalm saja yang make kasir…sedangkan di Midgar..kan otomatis yah? Mana tempat tujuanmu itu bertuliskan 'Market di luar midgar', apa ga terlalu simpel tuh?"

Hum…Dasar Reno!! Sudah kuduga dia ini emang bego super! Nulis alamat yang lengkap aja malas banget sih!

"Kamu coba aja kesana, aku minta no Hp mu…jadi kalau orang itu ada datang akan kuberitahu kamu!"

Cloud mengangguk..diberinya nomor nya pada secarik kertas…dan meninggalkan market itu menuju Kalm…

'Kalm…sekitar berapa puluh kilometer lagi ya kesana…?'.

Author: sudah Cloud, sabar aja, jangan liat papan penunjuk panjang jalan di perjalanan mu yah!

Beberapa kejadian di skip (^^'')….

"Apa?! Ga ada?!...."

"Iya..tidak ada yang namanya begitu di sini, mungkin kau salah tempat…"

'Lagi-lagi…' pikir Cloud sambil menghela napas…dimana lagi aku cari? Mana kata Reno dia nunggu balasannya dalam waktu dua jam!  
Sudah dari Midgar ke luar..sejam, ke Kalm Dua jam…hhh….aku melanggar motto Strife Delivery service…

Cloud memegang jidatnya….'apa aku balik yah ke Market tadi'…siapa tau orang itu muncul.

Cloud memacu Fenrir lagi menuju 'market'…

Di jalan sebelum sampai…

"Trrt….trr..t…" Suara HP cloud berbunyi.  
" Halo…?"

"Ini tukang pos tadi yah? Ini dari market sebelah pom bensin…kurasa aku tau siapa Dringmasin itu…" Ujar nya sambil terkekeh

"Benarkah? Oke, aku kesana secepatnya…"

####

"Ini dia…" tunjuknya pada sebuah mesin box minuman berisi funta, Split, Coka Colat, dan Miranda.

" I..ini??? ini kan Drink Machine!" Cloud tak percaya dengan sang kasir. Masa kirimannya itu malah ke Drink Machine..

" percaya atau tidak…kalau kau membaca Drink machine kan mirip sekali dengan Dringmasin?"

Cloud mengangguk, benar juga…

"Lagipula aku baru ingat..pelanggan yang sering datang kesini sehabis dari misinya, ia berambut merah jabrik dan suka memanggil drink machine ini 'dringmasin' "

Cloud langsung sweatdrop..

"EHHHH?!!...jadi sebenarnya apa yang mau dikirimnya kesini sihh!" Cloud yang jengkel menghentakkan kakinya kencang.

"Kusarankan kau membuka isi amplop itu!..." Ujar sang kasir.

Tanpa pikir lagi Cloud membuka isi amplop…dan yang ia temukan…

_Hahaha..kalau kau baca ini kau pasti sudah tau kan aku ngirim ini kemana? Tolong belikan aku Funta dua yah..sama Coka Colat soalnya Rude suka itu...aduh makasih banyak ya Cloud…dah repot-repot keluar Midgar, soalnya cuman disitu aja sih ada jualan Funta..! makanya…ku kasih kamu bonus Funta juga deh!_

_By Reno XP  
Wakakakakakak…_

Tepat didalanmya juga ada berlembar uang …pastinya untuk membeli minuman di Drink Machine itu…

"..errm…pak?" Tanya sang kasir..menunggu respon Cloud yang dari tadi disinari awan Hitamm …

"RENOOOO!!!"

(kejadian selanjutnya di skip karena saya ga mau ngeliat Cloud stress di mini market)

"Renoo!!"

"Renoo!!"

Cloud mengetuk pintunya apartemen Reno..lagi dan tidak ada jawaban…  
Dan dilihatnya kertas di sudut kiri atas pintunya.

"_Kalau mencari aku, aku sedang tidak ada Titipkan pesan ke tempat Rude….Kamar Rude ada di _"

Grr….Cloud masih ingin bersabar…

" Rude…ini ada titipan kirimannya Si Reno"  
Sahut Cloud sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Reude.  
Rude membuka pintunya..

"Oh kiriman untuk Reno…sini ..makasih ya"

Cloud mengangguk…lalu berbalik seperti ingin meninggalkan…ternyata..Cloud langsung masuk menyerbu tanpa izin ke dalam ruangan Rude..dan…

"Aha!...sudah kuduga kau disini Reno!" Cloud dengan bangga melihat Reno yang sudah bersiap hendak membuka Funtanya ..

"Kau sengaja ya..menyuruh aku ..pulang pergi capek –capek muter benua ini hah?!"  
Kata Cloud geram.

Reno cuman bisa nyengir…"Ehe..titipkan pesan-pesan mu untuk Rude yah!"..dan langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Kedua lelaki itu keluar rumah..

Cloud langsung mengejarnya dengan Fenrir…

"Hahahah! **RENO**.. kali ini kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku…" ucap Cloud dengan nada horror..

Rude hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menyeka keringat di jidatnya…

Petualangan sang Delivery boy memang sungguh banyak suka-dukanya

cast:  
Reno: hwakakakaka…Enak nih sekali-kali ngerjain Cloud..!  
Cloud: Emank apa untungnya?  
Reno: Pembalasan! Karena saya selalu jadi tokoh di belakang layar waktu FFVII..  
Cloud: hmm..nanti di story berikutnya juga kamu bakal di belakang layar..saya kan pemeran utama!  
Tifa: Sudah sudah…ayo makan siang! Aku sudah nyiapin nih! Ntar kan aku juga muncul di story berikutnya  
Tseng: Sama aku juga kan?  
Cloud, Tifa & Reno: Hahhh? Emang ada ya?  
Tseng: kayaknya aku deh yang sering gak muncul di layar…


End file.
